


drink you in

by overlying



Series: end to start [3]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amputation, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlying/pseuds/overlying
Summary: “Isn’t that enough?”“Enough of your blood, angel? I don’t think I could ever have enough.”His prey laughs bitterly. “I won’t produce any more blood if I’m dead, just so you know.”
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: end to start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	drink you in

**Author's Note:**

> no plot here, just lots of blood :)

It was always inevitable that they would cross paths.

He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to start a career hunting vampires, but bounties were high and the authorities didn’t give a shit about what else he was doing as long as he kept killing them. So eventually, they would end up having to assign him to go after the most infamous one of all— _ Cutthroat, _ with over a thousand recorded victims, who didn’t bother with turning anyone, killing indiscriminately. 

There had always been rumors, and pictures of dozens upon dozens of mutilated corpses. No one ever quite knew what he looked like, because if you were close enough to see him, you would certainly already be dead. 

Courier wasn’t afraid. He just hadn’t expected  _ this. _

* * *

“Found you,” he sings, leaping on top of the human who  _ dared  _ to enter his home.

With a loud  _ bang,  _ a bullet sinks into his shoulder. Ah, how annoying.

He bats at the gun in its hands, clawing into flesh to get it to stop struggling so much. Instead, he hits something hard—his knife clinks off metal, and in his surprise the human manages to shoot at him again.

He frowns as another bullet hits his hip this time. It was always so annoying to dig those out. He raises his blade to try again—and gets a nice, good look at the human below him. 

_ Oh,  _ such red. Red, red, red, red….!

If he plunged his knife into those pretty, pretty irises, would they bleed just as blood-red? He wants to find out. He wants to see it, wants to pierce it open, wants, wants—

A third bullet shoots into his chest. Ah, but he wants to play with his prey a little more... pressing his knife to the neck usually helps, and he can’t really help himself, just pushing until the first sight of blood—he’s dizzy with excitement, gaze caught between the spark in those lovely red eyes and the slow trickle of red at the tip of the blade. Then, because it really would be so bothersome if it kept shooting him like this, he moves in for a beautiful, clean, slice—right at the junction of flesh and metal, and he nearly drops his knife at the sight. 

The way blood positively  _ gushes  _ from its flesh makes him shiver, its scream ringing in his ears. A beautiful fountain of red splashes into the air, and  _ oh,  _ he wants more, more,  _ more.  _ Kneeling right on its legs, he lifts his knife to its neck again, smearing the elegant red around. 

His prey finally stops moving, but its eyes—its eyes are still filled with such determination. No defeat, no pleading words or cries, just quiet and steady defiance, as if still waiting to strike. 

He has never seen anything so beautiful.

“Pretty  _ angel, _ what brings you to me? Did you have such a death wish?” He cups its cheek lovingly, leaving streaks of blood behind. 

Impossibly, those eyes become alight with even more fire, but the human says nothing. 

A perfect little challenge. He digs his nails into flesh, watching the way its eyelids flicker ever so slightly at the pain, but just as quickly return to glaring at him with the force of a thousand knives. He giggles to himself.  _ If looks could kill— _

The world tilts a bit, and  _ oh,  _ his little human is trying to push him off so valiantly. Should he cut off the other hand, too? Or part of the arm? Maybe it would scream again, or thrash wildly, or finally start begging for mercy. He settles for taking out a second blade to pin its arm to the floor, tip digging into the wood below them, and the air is split with a gorgeous, melodic cry that leaves him even more light-headed than before. 

Even more red stains his prey, and oh, is it so pretty. Its eyes are finally wide with a little panic, a little fear. And yet it’s still so alive. The way its pulse beats ever so quickly under his knife at its throat makes his own blood rush faster, faster, and while he’s held back the urge so far, he licks his lips and imagines how delectable it would be to  _ bite.  _

“You still won’t speak to me, angel? Your cries were so pretty.” 

It scowls and looks to the side. 

“Maybe if you beg me, I’ll kill you a little quicker, you know?” 

It still refuses to respond. Such remarkable persistence! Well, he would just have to take his time, wouldn’t he? A little preliminary bite would help sate his hunger for now.

The scent and taste is nearly overwhelming, so sweet on his tongue as he laps up the blood already dripping there—he gives a pleased groan into its neck and finally sinks his fangs into the already cut flesh. He hears it gasp quietly. 

_ Oh.  _ Oh, oh, oh, he has never tasted anything as sweet, as lovely, as intoxicating, nothing as utterly delicious as the blood of a prey with eyes just as red. His whole body shudders with it, reveling in its perfect beauty, swallowing hungrily to sate his endless thirst, and how he wishes for this to last forever. But he reluctantly withdraws, because there is still so much he wants to see and drink in before those eyes lose their life completely.

His angel is dazed, eyes unfocused, probably close to falling into unconsciousness. Even that is beautiful, he notes.

“Well? Are you ready to talk yet?”

It snaps out of its stupor, suddenly filled with defiance again. “Fuck off.”

He laughs in delight. “Come on, I wanna hear you  _ more.” _

It spits in his face. He blinks, wiping it off with a finger and licking it off. Not as sweet by any means, but still special. 

“You’re disgusting. Just kill me already.”

“You’ll have to beg a little harder than that, my  _ angel.”  _

“What do you want?”

“You, of course.” He licks a stray drop of blood from its neck, savoring the burst of sweetness on his tongue. 

“Isn’t that enough?”

“Enough of your blood, angel? I don’t think I could ever have enough.” 

It laughs bitterly. “I won’t produce any more blood if I’m dead, just so you know.”

He’s never seen a human so delectable, that was true. And it had even come to him of its own free will! If he simply kept it here…

The legs under him shift, and he tips, off-balance, onto his side. A kick hits him squarely in the wound on his hip, and he stumbles back just a little before righting himself back on top of his prey again. It’s a little endearing, almost pathetic, the way that its arm struggles against the blade still pinning it down, without a second hand to help remove it. A little breathless, he grips the handle and pulls it out in one smooth motion—the spray of blood, the outright scream that escapes his angel’s lips—he could almost  _ cry _ at the sight. 

“You’ll— _ hah,  _ I’ll fucking die of blood loss, you piece of shit—” It coughs violently, spitting red, and he has an urge to claim that, too, so he leans in and devours its mouth. It immediately tries to bite at him, teeth sinking into his lip, drawing his own blood into its mouth and forcing him to withdraw before it bites at his tongue.

His prey’s eyes light up at the little victory. He smiles back, licking his lips at his own.

How perfect. His blood was in its body now, and he didn’t even have to force it to drink! With such a small amount, it would take a while for his angel to heal, but it would be just right for making sure it couldn’t escape when it did. 

Oh, he was going to have so much  _ fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me rambling about satsuhako on twt [here](https://twitter.com/fataidawn) ~


End file.
